Aburrimiento
by DarkTemplar28
Summary: A veces, al estar aburrido, sin nada que hacer, no es tan malo. Conocer nuevas personas por distintos medios y circunstancias distintas es bueno. Eso vivirá cierto rubio en las calles de Tokio. Universo Alternativo (UA).One-shot. Mal Summary, lo sé. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Advertencias: One-shot, Universo Alternativo (UA) y NaruHina.**

**Notas del autor al final del texto**

**Aburrimiento**

"_El aburrimiento es la madre de todos los males, pero, en algunos casos, puede llevar a algo mejor"_

Tokio, la capital japonesa, una de las ciudades más modernas y ecológicas del mundo. Sitio ideal para varios extranjeros con gustos afines hacia la cultura de ese país. En una casa, un joven de cabellos rubios y mirada zafiro estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer en frente de su computadora. Las vacaciones lo tenían así y no sabía qué hacer, ya que había hecho todas las cosas que quería durante todo este tiempo. Además de ello, no tenía a sus padres, ya que estos habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito cuando él tenía un año de nacido. Sus padrinos compensaban el vacío que ambos habían dejado. Uno de ellos era conocido como uno de los mejores espías del gobierno japonés y, a su vez, el mejor pervertido de todo el país: Jiraiya, junto con una de las doctoras prodigio: Tsunade Senju.

Aunque parecía un poco ilógico, ambos vivían en la misma casa, pero no eran pareja, solo mejores amigos, ya que ambos estudiaron en el mismo colegio en la preparatoria y se conocían muy bien. Para Jiraiya, el padre de Naruto, Minato, era como su hijo, mientras que Tsunade consideraba a Kushina, la madre del rubio menor, como una de sus mejores amigas.

Para la buena suerte del rubio, ambos estaban en casa, conversando de lo más ameno mientras bebían un poco de sake. A Naruto le agradaba pasar el tiempo con ellos, pero cuando bebían como que no tanto. Al ver la situación, decidió salir a donde estaba su mejor amigo, Sasuke, quien tenía el cabello azabache alborotado y unos ojos negros profundos como la noche. Cabe decir que también iba porque su amigo tenía un negocio de cabinas de internet, con los mejores juegos MOBA y de estrategia. Puede decirse que era el centro de reunión de sus amigos.

Con esa consigna, empezó a cambiarse de ropa, la cual consistía en algo simple: un pantalón jean azul oscuro, zapatillas marrones y una chompa con cuello de color negro con detalles blancos en el pecho, para luego salir de la casa, pero, para su sorpresa, vio que sus padrinos no estaban solos, sino que habían llegado los amigos de sus difuntos padres: Fugaku, Mikoto, Hiashi, Hana y Hizashi, para saber sobre la situación en la que se encontraba el hijo de sus mejores amigos.

- Hola Naruto-chan – le saludó con mucho afecto Hana.

- Como esta Hana-san, Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san – les saludó con una reverencia – Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san – terminó el saludo. Los demás adultos le saludaron de manera cordial, a excepción de Mikoto, quien le saludo de manera alegre con un pequeño abrazo. Se podría decir que Mikoto quería a Naruto como uno de sus hijos, ya que su menor hijo y el rubio eran mejores amigos, a pesar de sus contradictorias personalidades. Recordaba los viejos tiempos en que Kushina cogía a su esposo, Fugaku, y a Hiashi como si sacos de box se tratasen en la escuela preparatoria.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Naruto? – le preguntó su padrino albo al ver lo cambiado que estaba su ahijado - ¿Iras a conquistar a alguna chica por allí? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. El rubio sabía cómo era su padrino de molestoso, así que prefirió no darle el gusto.

- Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san – los aludidos le miraron - ¿Sasuke está en su casa? - preguntó.

- Sasu-chan está en casa – respondió la madre del Uchiha.

- Al parecer, Itachi vendrá más tarde – prosiguió Fugaku.

- Entonces, iré para allá... – hizo una pausa - ¿Puedo? – le preguntó a su madrina.

- No hay problema, Naruto. Puedes ir – hizo una pausa - ¿Demorarás? – le preguntó mientras veía la hora. Eran las 5:00 pm.

- Estaré como a las 9:00 pm o 10:00 pm. Así que no me esperen – les respondió con una sonrisa. Jiraiya y Tsunade solo sonrieron como señal de afirmación.

- ¡Naruto, Neji está en la casa de Sasuke! ¡Cuando llegues, dile que tiene hasta las ocho, porque si no mi esposa nos trasquilará si no está la cena que le prometimos! – le gritó Hizashi con tono cómico para que le haga el favor. El rubio asintió. Una vez que se fue, los adultos empezaron a conversar más amenamente.

- ¿Aún no se ha enamorado? – le preguntó Hana a Tsunade.

- Sabes que heredó más genes de la madre que del padre – le respondió mientras bufaba un poco cansada la rubia ojimiel.

- En otras palabras – susurraron los amigos de Minato y Kushina al unísono, con un poco de pena ajena mientras una gota les rebasaba por la cien.

- Un despistado total – completó la frase el albo pervertido – A menos que se enamore de la misma manera que Minato – sentenció.

- Recuerdan como se conocieron ambos – les habló con tono de añoranza Hiashi.

- Aún recuerdo como se conocieron, ya que estuvimos con él – habló Tsunade, señalando a Hana y a Mikoto.

- Por lo que me contó Hana, Kushina trabajaba como mesera en un karaoke-café, pero justo ese día estaba volanteando y se le cayeron todos los volantes por la cantidad que tenía – les dijo Hiashi, el mayor de los gemelos Hyuga.

- Minato le ayudó a recoger todo y, según lo que me dijo mi anonado alumno, se enamoró a primera vista de ese hermoso cabello rojo – prosiguió Jiraiya.

- Pero lo que más me dio risa fue la sorpresa que se llevó Minato al ver que el tomate que le tenía loco entró como estudiante de intercambio semanas después de haberla conocido – dijo entre risas Fugaku, quien era poco de reírse.

- Ese día tuve que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para que despertara de su ensimismo mientras babeaba – continuó Hizashi.

- Y ni que decir cuando el sensei a cargo le ordenó a Kushina sentarse al lado de Minato. El pobre estaba a mil por hora – finalizó Mikoto. Luego de eso, vino un silencio, para que luego todos empezaran a estallar de risa.

_- Ahora que lo pienso, mi Hinata debe de estar trabajando en el maid-café – _pensó Hana con un poco de curiosidad, pensaba qué tipo de vestimenta usaría para atender a los clientes.

**30 minutos después**

Naruto iba a paso lento, mientras caminaba observando un poco la ciudad. Estaba garuando un poco y necesitaba un paraguas, pero a él le encantaba sentir la lluvia, ya que se sentía un poco más natural con eso.

Debido a eso, su pelo estaba humedecido, lo cual le daba un aspecto seductor, con esa mirada profunda zafiro, las chicas lo miraban, pero eso a él no le importaba, debido a que no quería estar con nadie, debido a que ya estuvo con una chica por un tiempo, pero esta se fue a Norteamérica por una beca de estudios. Ahora lo que más importaba era disfrutar con sus amigos las vacaciones y que mejor que jugar una partida de Dota 2 o Starcraft 2.

Llegó a la casa de Sasuke y, para su sorpresa, estaban el dueño de casa, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji y Sai.

- Oye Dobe ¿Sale una partida de Dota? – preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Teme? ¿Acaso quieres que te humille nuevamente? - le respondió de manera socarrona mientras que con sus manos hacia un remedo a escoba.

- Hmp…. Ya quisieras– bufó con su característico monosílabo el azabache como quien queriendo una pelea.

- A verdad, Neji – el susodicho le miró – Tu papa me dijo que, si no querías provocar la ira de tu madre, regresaras a casa temprano – el castaño de ojos perla empezó a sudar frío al recordar que él tenía que hacer la cena.

- Si no me queda de otra – susurró un poco asustado. Después de eso, los siete empezaron a discutir que jugar. Justo en ese momento, llegó Itachi.

- ¿Y si no lo dejamos en una votación? – preguntó de manera diplomática. Todos le hicieron caso. Al final, decidieron jugar Starcraft 2. Jugaron dos partidas, donde el equipo de Naruto, conformado por Naruto (Protoss), Itachi (Zerg), Neji (Terran) y Chouji (Zerg), derrotó las dos partidas el equipo de Sasuke (Zerg), Shikamaru (Terran), Kiba (Zerg) y Sai (Protoss). Justo en eso, eran las 8:00 pm. Cabe decir que Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai estaban a punto de moler a golpes al pobre de Sasuke porque no realizó muy bien la estrategia que se habían planteado a un principio. Al parecer, Sasuke quería hacer la cochina, la jugada sucia, con el 10 pool a Itachi, pero este, con unos obreros entrenados por Chuck Norris, detuvo eso. Mientras tanto, el equipo de Naruto estaba riéndose a mas no poder por el comentario en tono burlón que hizo Itachi cuando no le salió la cochina: "¡Qué! ¡Qué vas a hacer, Sasuke! ¡Huye a tu casa como todo un mariconzuelo!". Eso sí fue demasiado épico.

- Neji… Tu mama – le advirtió Naruto en tono aburrido. Este, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se despidió de manera abrupta y se fue a toda prisa. Después de conversar un momento con los que quedaban, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai y Chouji se retiraron, con la excusa de que tenían que comer (Chouji) o con sus enamoradas (el resto).

- Oye Naruto-kun ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta de ser un agente de inteligencia? – preguntó Itachi.

- Todavía no lo he pensado. Te aviso cualquier cosa – le respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba – Bueno, me retiro. Nos vemos la próxima semana, Teme – Sasuke solo tenía una vena resaltada en la cien, mientras trataba de guardar la compostura. Itachi solo trataba de mantenerse calmado para no estallar en risas por el estado de su hermanito - Nos vemos, Itachi-san – se despidió de ambos hermanos Uchiha. Los dos también se despidieron, con Sasuke ya más calmado.

Después de que saliera de la casa Uchiha, el rubio seguía caminando tranquilamente. Para su suerte, varias chicas lo observaban, pero él seguía no tomando importancia a esto. Decidió caminar un poco más y ya tenía hambre. La casa estaba cerca, pero sabía que se encontraría con sus padrinos y los amigos de sus padres bebiendo sake. Por ello, decidió ir a un café. Buscando en todos los lugares, encontró una avenida de cafés y restaurantes. Estos tenían hermosos decorados, pero no le llamaban mucho la atención, hasta que se detuvo en uno, cuya decoración era simple, pero que tenía ese aroma a hogar. Vio que era un café-maid, para luego observar a una maquina donde habían helados de todos los sabores. Se le antojó uno de chocolate con menta. Se quedó viendo la vitrina, hasta que observó que alguien venía. Al parecer era una chica vestida de maid, para que le sirviera el helado y seguir en su camino tranquilamente. Sin embargo, en vez de mirar a los sabores de los helados, se quedó completamente anonado al ver a la hermosa chica que le estaba atendiendo: cabellos azules oscuros, ojos perla y una piel nívea, además del traje de maid que llevaba, el cual le daba un aspecto terriblemente bello para él. Sus ojos eran como la luz de la luna, era como su guía en medio de la noche y de la soledad que sentía cada vez que recordaba el dolor de haber dejado a su anterior enamorada al momento de partir.

- Hola joven ¿En qué puedo atenderlo? – le preguntó con una melodiosa voz. Naruto se quedó más que anonado por la voz de la chica.

- Ehhh…. Quisiera un helado de 200 yenes. Sabor de chocolate y menta, tebbayo – le respondió nervioso el joven, respiraba un poco para calmarse.- _Que me pasa, ni siquiera mi ex me tenía así – _pensó el rubio al ver a la chica. Luego, ordenó sus palabras - ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó un poco curioso.

- Si claro, pase – dijo amablemente. Naruto vio una mesa para dos personas y se sentó allí. La chica, amablemente, le dio en un plato, su helado con un tenedor – Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en avisarme – le habló con una sonrisa - ¿Su nombre, por favor? – preguntó con curiosidad al ver al chico rubio con atención.

- Naruto… Naruto Namikaze – respondió un poco apenado. Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar ese apellido. Sentía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte.

- Mi nombre es Hinata… Hinata Hyuga – esta vez fue el turno de hablar de la chica, quien ya estaba viendo de pies a cabeza al joven. Para ella, él era guapo, además de ser su primer cliente en su primer día de trabajo. Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar a otra persona del mismo apellido de Neji o de Hana, Hiashi y Hizashi. Después de que se retirara, Naruto empezó a comer su helado tranquilamente, disfrutando cada bocado, hasta que lo terminó por completo.

- Hinata-san – le habló a la chica. Ella, con su sonrisa típica, le prestó atención.

- ¿Qué desea, Naruto-san? – preguntó. Ella se dio cuenta de que el joven observaba, con la baba saliendo de la boca, la vitrina donde estaban los postres – veo que se le antojó un postre – le hablo como si viera a un niño que quisiera un caramelo.

- Sí – respondió mientras asentía

- Dígame si desea un tres leches, una selva negra, un pastel de helado o un chocolate helado con granos de café – le sugirió – además de eso, un buen café con leche sería lo mejor - finalizó. Naruto estaba en las nubes al escuchar esos términos.

- ¿Selva Negra? ¿Tres leches? – preguntó.

- Selva Negra es un pastel de chocolate con vainilla, chantillí y unos trozos de piña, puede ser con fresa también – hizo una pausa – Tres leches consiste en un bizcocho bañado con tres tipos de leche, crema de leche, leche condensada que le dan su nombre. Suele acompañarse con un merengue de claras de huevo y con cerezas al marraschino y espolvoreado con canela en polvo. Usualmente la receta no lleva mantequilla y es por eso que tiene una textura esponjosa – finalizó la chica. Naruto se quedó maravillado frente a la explicación de Hinata.

- ¿Cuál me sugieres? – preguntó con seguridad. Hinata se puso a pensar un poco mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón.

- Te sugeriría un Selva Negra – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Entonces dame ese, y también el café con leche – finalizó – Ahhh, y también para agradecerte, quisiera invitarte un tres leches – le sugirió.

- Es muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy en horario de trabajo – le respondió con una cordial sonrisa, pero otra de las meseras le susurró algo en el oído. Hinata se volteó de inmediato a ver a la dueña del local y podía observar que la mujer decía a Hinata para que continuase con el joven – bueno, entonces aceptó su proposición – habló de manera amena. El rubio le brindó una sonrisa. Ella solo quedó mirando esa sonrisa por unos segundos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Hinata trajo las ordenes de Naruto y se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente.

- ¿Usted no es de acá, Hinata-san? – preguntó con un toque de curiosidad mientras degustaba su postre - ¡Es delicioso! – chilló con emoción, mientras sus ojos brillaban como si un niño comiera un caramelo.

- Nací acá y vivo con mis padres – le dijo amenamente – Ahhh, Yo hice el postre – le respondió. Naruto se quedó sorprendido.

- ¡De verdad! – le habló con emoción – Entonces serás una buena cocinera – sentenció con alegría.

- Bueno, mi meta en este café es superar a la mejor cocinera que tuvo este café. Antes era un café-karaoke - le habló con emoción – Allí esta su foto junto con la dueña en un cuadro – le dijo mientras señalaba hacia una dirección. El rubio, al ver a la mujer de la fotografía, se sorprendió. Era su madre de joven.

- Mama…. – susurró el joven. Hinata logró escucharlo.

- ¡Era tu madre la gran Kushina Uzumaki! - chilló de emoción. Naruto asintió. La dueña escuchó esto con mucha atención.

- Lamentablemente, mi madre murió junto con mi padre en un accidente cuando tenía un año de nacido – habló con tristeza. Hinata solo lo vio con un poco de pena, pero quería animarlo de todas maneras.

- Estoy segura de que ellos, desde el lugar que estén, te están cuidando – le dijo con un ánimo muy efusivo mientras comía un bocado más de su "Tres Leches".

- Gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de comer su Selva Negra y terminaba su café con leche - ¿Cuánto es? – preguntó dispuesto a pagar.

- Esto sale a cuenta de la casa – les dijo la dueña del local – Seguro que Kushina-chan estará contenta de tener a un hijo muy guapo y caballeroso como tú – le dijo con una sonrisa efusiva.

- Muchas gracias, señora – agradeció con una reverencia.

- Y Hinata-chan – la susodicha miró con atención a la señora – Ahora veo la cara que pones cuando estas frente a un hombre, jeje… - la dueña del local solo daba unas risillas cómicas. Hinata se sonrojó por completo, mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco – Hina-chan, que in... tre... pi… da – finalizó para luego irse a toda prisa de donde estaban. Naruto estaba con una cara de no entender ni madres.

- ¡Señora! – chilló la chica completamente roja como un tomate mientras respiraba de manera agitada.

- Sí que tienes una jefa muy intensa – susurró un poco sorprendido. En eso, se levantó del sitio en donde estaba – Bueno, es hora de retirarme. Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Hinata-san – le habló con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía la mano.

- Solo dime Hinata o como quieras, no le agregues el san. Me hace sentir vieja – le reprochó en tono bromístico mientras aceptaba el saludo.

- Está bien – aceptó – Entonces, nos vemos, Hinata – se despidió mientras salía del local.

- Nos vemos, Naruto-kun – se despidió, mientras volvía a sus quehaceres en el café-maid.

**Una hora después**

Un Naruto, un poco más alegre de lo común, llegaba a casa. Las visitas se habían retirado, mientras que sus padrinos estaban viendo la televisión de manera amena. Al parecer, solo bebieron poco y estaban más cuerdos que nunca.

- Oye Naruto ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Tsunade.

- Normal, madrina – le respondió cortésmente. Los dos, al escuchar semejante reverencia, se quedaron con la quijada en el suelo. Normalmente, Naruto le diría Baa-chan y recibiría una reprimenda por parte de la rubia ojimiel. Era el fin del mundo.

- Aquí hay gato encerrado – habló Jiraiya – Dinos que te pasó, Naruto – esta vez, el mayor pervertido quería saber todo y detalles.

- No me ha pasado nada, más bien, si me permiten, les haré la cena – y dicho esto, el rubio se fue directo a la cocina. Tsunade y Jiraiya solo miraban el andar de su ahijado totalmente desencajados.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? – le preguntó Tsunade al albo con una sorpresa más que ridícula.

- No lo sé, Tsunade, no lo sé –respondió el albo con la misma sensación.

**Una hora después de la llegada de Naruto a su casa. Casa de los Hyuga**

Hinata caminaba más ida que cuerda, y eso se notó durante el camino, ya que se manchó con barro y con pintura blanca durante el trayecto, producto de la lluvia y de su andar.

- Hola Hina-chan – le saludó su madre, pero no recibió respuesta, debido a que la chica estaba roja por los sucesos que habían acontecido en el café-maid.

- Hinata – le habló su padre, pero nada.

- Hinata-nee-san – le saludó su hermana menor, Hanabi, pero igual no recibió respuesta. Esto si era raro para el resto de miembros de la familia Hyuga, ya que la peliazul era educada. A cambio, ella les brindó una risilla, mientras estaba completamente roja.

- Discúlpenme, pero quiero ir a mi cuarto. Hasta mañana – se despidió de su familia. Todos estaban con una cara de que bicho le picó.

**Un mes después**

Había pasado un mes. Naruto iba al café-maid una vez por semana y se encontraba con Hinata cada vez. Los dos conversaban cada vez que el rubio iba y pasaba la misma situación con respecto al comportamiento de ambos. Jiraiya, quien quería saber a fondo todo esto, se dio un tiempo en su trabajo y averiguó lo que pasaba. Siguió a su ahijado y entonces vio que se reunía con una chica muy hermosa. Por curiosidad del destino, reconoció a la chica: se trataba de la hija mayor de Hiashi y Hana: Hinata.

- Sí que eres un suertudo, Naruto. Sabía muy en el fondo que no eras del otro bando – se dijo a sí mismo el albo, con una mirada pervertida, al ver de lejos al rubio junto a semejante belleza.

Pasó el tiempo y en el salón donde estaba Naruto, se enteraron que venía una chica nueva. La mayoría de los hombres estaban al pendiente de esto, mientras que las chicas solo bufaban.

- Silencio – les ordenó el maestro. Todos hicieron silencio. Una vez hecho esto, el maestro miró hacia la puerta del salón – Hyuga, puede pasar – ordenó. Una chica, vestida con una camisa blanca y falda negra, la cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla, además de su pelo azul oscuro y ojos perla. Los hombres miraban maravillados a la nueva.

- Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga. Encantada de conocerlos - les saludó a todos con una sonrisa mientras miraba a todos. Fue en eso que hizo contacto con los ojos de Naruto y ella se puso feliz. El rubio también estaba feliz.

- Veamos, la mayoría de los asientos dobles están ocupados – habló el profesor, hasta que vio que el sitio donde estaba Namikaze estaba vacío – Muy bien, Hyuga, se sentará al lado de Namikaze – y dicho esto, Hinata se sentó al lado de Naruto. Ambos estaban felices y, en el caso de Naruto, sorprendido y con la boca completamente desencajada, debido a que sabía que su amiga se iba a trasladar de preparatoria, pero lo que no sabía era que esa preparatoria iba a ser la suya. Sasuke y Neji, para terminar con el anonamiento de su mejor amigo, no tuvieron mejor idea que darle un tremendo golpe en la cabeza. Todos miraron un poco sorprendidos por esto, mientras que una gota les rebasaba por la cien. Hinata, mientras tanto, reprendía tanto a su primo, como al Uchiha.

_- Creo que vi la misma situación con los padres de Namikaze: Minato y Kushina – _pensó un poco apenado el profesor.

Así pasó un año, donde los dos eran los mejores amigos, hasta que un día, Naruto preparó todo para poder declararse a Hinata, ya que estaba enamorado de ella. Sus amigos, liderados por Sasuke, querían ayudar, pero el rubio les negó esa ayuda.

Como todos los días, se reunieron en un parque cerca de la preparatoria. Esta vez, Naruto fue el que tomó la palabra.

- Sabes, yo te conocí en un día en que estaba aburrido sin hacer nada por mis vacaciones – le habló con sinceridad – Y sabes, no me arrepiento de haber salido ese día, a pesar de la lluvia.

- Somos dos – le respondió con un poco de alegría – mis padres no me dejaban hacer nada, así que decidí hacer un trabajo de medio tiempo, bajo su consentimiento. Ese día fuiste mi primer cliente y no me arrepiento de haber tenido que trabajar.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, sabes – Naruto suspiró – Hinata, puedes cerrar tus ojos – le habló en tono serio. Naruto tomó la mano derecha de la chica y le colocó un anillo. Ella al sentir el contacto del metal en su dedo, se quedó completamente maravillada por lo sucedido. Era un hermoso anillo de plata, el cual, según su padrino pervertido, le perteneció a su madre.

- ¿Naruto? ¿Acaso tú? – preguntó un poco ansiosa.

- Sé que es apresurado, pero Hinata quiero saber si…. – iba terminar, pero fue callado con un beso de la ojiperla.

- Claro que acepto ser tu novia – respondió de manera alegre – Hace un buen tiempo que esperaba esto…. – ella también fue callada por un beso.

- Y pensar de que nos conocimos por el aburrimiento – le habló con una sonrisa el rubio. Luego, se dieron otro beso más y, dicho esto, se fueron caminando por allí. A lo lejos, en unos árboles, un albo y una rubia ojimiel, a través de unos binoculares, observaron todo.

- Muy bien, Tsunade. Tienes que aceptar tu derrota y pagarme $2000 – le habló Jiraiya triunfante y campante mientras se sobaba las manos para recibir el dinero.

- Está bien – a regañadientes y con una mirada de desprecio total, la rubia le dio el dinero – Ahora si podemos ir a la tumba de Minato y Kushina para decirles que su hijo anda por el buen camino.

- Tienes razón – le respondió con alegría – Estoy muy feliz porque mi ahijado consiguió una buena chica.

- Corrección, nuestro ahijado – aseveró Tsunade, mientras le daba un golpe al pobre albo y observaban con discreta alegría el progreso de Naruto.

**Siete años después**

Los cementerios son lugares que sirven para que las personas vallan a visitar a sus seres queridos, quienes partieron a una mejor vida.

Un rubio se encontraba frente a dos lápidas. Luego de eso, colocó dos ramos de flores para cada uno.

- Mama, Papa, dentro de una semana me casaré y la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso – hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba – Como quisiera que estén a mi lado – justo en eso, llegó una chica peliazul.

- No se preocupen Minato-san, Kushina-san. Yo cuidaré de Naruto como lo hago hasta ahora y espero que velen nuestro futuro y de mi bebe – les dijo Hinata, esperando que los escuchen. La peliazul recién se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

- Me imagino que estarán felices con esto, además de que empiezo mi trabajo como agente en inteligencia nacional con el Teme – susurró con alegría.

- Pienso de que están muy felices y orgullosos en donde estén, Naru – le habló su futura esposa mientras le abrazaba con mucho amor.

- Tienes razón, Hina-chan – correspondió el saludo, para luego darse un tierno beso en frente de la tumba de sus padres.

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que las almas de Minato y Kushina los miraban realmente felices. Minato miraba con orgullo y alegría a su hijo, mientras que Kushina lloraba de felicidad al saber que sería abuela. Pasaron unos momentos, y Naruto como Hinata, se retiraron, no sin antes orarles. Los dos miraron su andar.

- Parece que lo hicimos bien, Minato - le habló la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Y pensar que ese día también estaba aburrido sin saber qué hacer y salí a caminar con Tsunade-san y las chicas – susurró el rubio mayor con un poco de alegría. Kushina le dio un codazo suave. Minato sonrió bajito con una gota rebasándole por la cien.

- Pero gracias a eso, nos conocimos y nuestro Naru-chan siguió el ejemplo – le respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Minato también sonrió frente a esto.

- Como dirían por allí, Shina-chan – la pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar el diminutivo que su esposo le decía desde que fueron enamorados– De tal palo, tal astilla – respondió.

- Ahora por fin, descansaremos en paz – finalizó Kushina. Minato asintió y, tomados de la mano, desaparecieron, no sin antes bendecir, a lo lejos, a su hijo y a su futura nuera.

"_A veces, por aburrimiento, conocemos distintas clases de personas en el mundo, pero, a veces, se encuentra personas en quienes se puede llegar a una gran amistad, y, en el mejor de los casos, a esa persona ideal"_

_FIN_

**Notas del autor**

Bueno, en primer lugar, si estás leyendo esto, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, lectores y lectoras.

Lo que acá he escrito, es un suceso de la vida real. No se me ocurrió mejor idea que meter dos de mis juegos favoritos y mezclarlo en este fanfic. Además de ello, la manera en cómo se conocieron fue un poco casual, aunque en la vida real suele pasar a veces.

Espero que este fanfic les haya gustado, como a mí me gustó el haberlo escrito. Hice lo mejor que pude.

Si desean, en mi prolife, esta mi página de Facebook, en la cual se pueden enterar los fanfics que hago y actualizaciones.

Nos vemos en otro de mis escritos y déjenme reviews. Les agradecería bastante.


End file.
